1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing static electricity using a high-frequency high voltage alternating current (AC) voltage, and more particularly to a static electricity removal apparatus which is capable of generating ions at an alternating rate according to a moving speed of an object requiring static electricity removal using the high-frequency high voltage AC voltage, thereby enhancing the static electricity removal efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a capacitor fabrication process, a high insulation film (for example, a polypropylene film or the like) is subjected to coating with a high dielectric material while being fed at a high speed using a roller. During this process, when friction and separation occur between the film and the roller guiding the film, a high-level level electrostatic voltage (a maximum of 20,000V) may be generated, resulting in a reduction in work efficiency. For this reason, an apparatus for removing static electricity has been used.
The conventional static electricity removal apparatus may, for example, be an ionizer using a commercial AC voltage or a direct current (DC) pulse voltage. However, where the insulation film is treated at a high speed, even after the ionizer has removed the static electricity, a residual electrostatic voltage of a maximum of 7,000V may still remain. Thus, the static electricity removal efficiency of the conventional static electricity removal apparatus is low.
To enhance the static electricity removal efficiency, it is necessary to remove the static electricity in accordance with a moving speed of the object requiring static electricity removal. However, ions are generated at a low alternating rate in the conventional static electricity removal apparatus because it uses the commercial AC voltage or the DC pulse voltage, resulting in an inadequate removal of static electricity.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a static electricity removal apparatus suitable for charged object moving at a high speed, which is capable of raising an alternating rate at which ions are generated in accordance with the speed of the charged object using a high-frequency high voltage AC voltage, resulting in an increased static electricity removal efficiency.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a static electricity removal apparatus comprising at least one discharge electrode assembly including a plurality of needle-shaped electrodes aligned with each other, the plurality of needle-shaped electrodes receiving a high-frequency high AC voltage and generating ions using a corona discharge; a ground electrode spaced apart from the discharge electrode assembly by a certain interval, the ground electrode facilitating ion generation by the plurality of needle-shaped electrodes; a high-frequency high voltage generation unit directly connected to the discharge electrode assembly, the voltage generation unit generating the high-frequency high voltage AC voltage outputted to the plurality of needle-shaped electrodes; and an ion blower adapted to blow ions from the discharge electrodes to an object requiring static electricity removal.